Weapons
Weapons are what you will use in Monster Madness Online to slay enemies. There is quite the selection of weapons to bring down all the monsters. Weapons are classified as ranged (Shotgun, Bazooka, Nail Guns and the like) and Melee (swords etc). Weapons can be found in tool chests, by Completing levels or crafting them from blueprints. All weapons have a prefix, like 'Worn', 'Strong', or 'Flimsy'. These prefixes determine the base quality of the weapon, but are not always the determining factor in the weapon's strength. It also scales with the level you have to be to equip them. In order of bad to good quailty: Shoddy, Flimsy, Worn, Solid, Sturdy, Strong, Exemplary, Splendid Nail Guns The Nail Guns were one of the three original weapons in Monster Madness Online. They are also the first Ranged Weapon your character will start with in Monster Madness Online. Better Nail Guns can be bought from Barry with 300 Monster Tokens and of course obtained from blueprints, buddies or missions. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher was the second of the original three weapons in Monster Madness Online. Reloading is of course slow but with a high damaging area-of-effect (aoe) it's a useful weapon for when you are being zerged. A Rocket Launcher can be bought from Barry with 850 Monster Tokens. Shot Gun The Shotgun is the final weapon from the original three weapons in Monster Madness. It's extremely powerful at close range and highly recommended to use against bosses with high health. The Shot Gun costs 700 Monster Tokens to buy from Barry. Rail Gun The Rail Gun is a long ranged weapon, almost like a Sniper Rifle.. While aiming the Rail Gun it will show a orange laser to help your aim. And once fired a penetrating light blue ray will destroy any Monster standing in its path. However the Rail Gun is unable to be bought by Barry. So you can only find it in games or crafting it from BluePrints. Note that during the "aiming beam" part of firing the weapon you cannot jump or dodge. Mini Gun The Mini-Gun is a heavy weapon that will slow you down just by holding it. When you rev it up, it will slow you down even more and make you unable to jump or dodge, so make sure you take this into account during gameplay. The strength of this weapon is it's capability to take down high health enemies once fully reved up and its ability to mow down groups that are slightly spread. Like the Rail Gun, this weapon cannot be bought from Barry. It can only be found in games or by crafting it from Blueprints. Cell Phone Tazer BeeMiner The BeeMiner is a weapon that fires bombs at an arch. Although the bomb are Bee Hives with fireworks stuck in them. When the Bee Hive is fired it will either explode on contact or land on the ground. Acting as a trap for any Monster or Player foolish enough to walk over it. Beware though, if the Bee Hive is reflected by a Monster or a Player using the Sonic Sheild -- Then it will harm you. Another thing to note is the Bee Hives will only stay on the ground for thirty seconds before exploding and you can only place three at a time. If you place one extra than the oldest one will blow up. This weapon can only be found in games or by crafting it from a BluePrint. Sonic Shield The Sonic Shield reflects all projectiles thrown at the Player. While active, the Monsters can still walk through the shield but any ranged attacks will be protected against. The attack on the weapon shows how much damage will be done if the projectile reflected hits an enemy. This weapon is only available to find and craft from a BluePrint. Bicycle Grenade Launcher Boomerang Melee Weapons